All Mixed up
by Magie-Moo
Summary: A FLUFFY Story about Harry's parents and their friends.(Lily/ James, Sirius/ New character) (that's the best I can do right now)
1. Sleeping in Class

Disclaimer: If it isn't in the Harry Potter series it's mine! If it is It's not. It belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is my first Chapter so it will be short. If anyone likes it anyone I will continue. Enjoy!  
  
Sirius looked up a little dazed. He had been sleeping for the majority of Professor Binns class. Lily was diligently taking notes while James just stared at her from his seat to her right. Bronwyn sat behind Lily still sleeping. Her reddish brown hair covered her face.  
  
When class was dismissed he walked over  
  
"Nap times over Bronwyn."  
  
She looked up at him. Her eyes look like he had just spilled his blue ink into them.  
  
"What made you think I was sleeping?" she yawned.  
  
"Just a guess"  
  
She smiled at him. "Well Sherlock would you do me the pleasure of escorting me to lunch, seeing as my dearest friend Lily has yet again ditched me for James?"  
  
"Of course, but what would Stephanie think?"  
  
"Is that her name?"  
  
"What do you mean, "Is that her name"?" he said looking hurt.  
  
"Well it's so hard to keep track these days." She smirked "What's this one the fifth this month?"  
  
Just then Stephanie sauntered up. "Hello Brown!" Bronwyn just stared. "Any way Sirius are we still on for tonight?" She said bubbly.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he said as thought he was getting a tooth pulled.  
  
"Good see ya then! Bye Brown."  
  
"Bye Brown." Bronwyn mimicked. "Next time pick one with half a brain".  
  
"What ever you say Brown." Sirius said dodging the punch aimed at his face.  
  
"Black and Brown. Sounds like a fairy tail don't you think," he said wistfully.  
  
"Yeah! The beautiful Princess met an ugly ogre and..."  
  
"Ok, ok forget I mentioned it."  
  
A short blond girl walked up to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Bronwyn!" she spat. "I just finished talking to Professor Smith and she said that I got a 100% on her last test! I studied for six hours but it paid off I will be head girl yet!"  
  
Bronwyn looked at Lily "Did study for that one?"  
  
Lily smiled, "No I don't believe you did."  
  
"Ah, well good job Carol." Bronwyn sighed "I just don't know how I can compete with a 100%."  
  
James glanced up from his book. "Isn't that the test you got 220% on?"  
  
Carol's face dropped.  
  
Bronwyn smiled, "Oh yeah! That's how!"  
  
At this Carol stormed off.  
  
Lily turned to Bronwyn, "You know I really wish you would study. Just think how much higher your grades will be."  
  
"I'll think about it." Bronwyn muttered and shoveled some potatoes into her mouth.  
  
  
  
A/N: Be nice! Especially if I know you!  
  
PS what would you like to happen? 


	2. The Tower

A/N: Review Please  
  
Of and Only Bronwyn and the plot belong to me  
  
Sirius walked up one of the multiple flights of stairs in Hogwarts. He was headed for a secret room that Bronwyn had found in 2nd year. It was later dubbed the tower. It had the best couches and chairs, everyone in the group had magically embroidered their name on to one of the chairs or couches. Sirius's was a big overstuffed char that has twisting arms.  
  
He walked into the tower with the biggest grin on his face. He saw that everyone was there, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Bronwyn. James looked up from his game of wizard chess with Remus.  
  
"What now?" he said  
  
"Well…" Sirius started but Lily chimed in  
  
"You just broke up with what's her name." At this Bronwyn stood up and walked over to the wall and ticked of on the grid Ravenclaw 4th year. The grid was a table of al the girls Sirius had gone out with, it was separated by year and House. Naturally Sirius hated the grid but it had a charm on it that made it so he could never erase or cover it up.  
  
Sirius was about to protest but thought better of it and went to sit down in his chair.  
  
"Not so fast" James said completely forgetting his chess game. "Peter and I have been waiting for you!"  
  
"We have?" yawned Peter.  
  
"Yes, so let's go!" and with that they were out of the room.  
  
"Wonder where they went?" Lily said off handedly.  
  
Remus looked nervous then left mumbling something about having to get a book.  
  
Lily watched him leave and then flopped down next to Bronwyn who was reading Quiddich Through the Ages.  
  
"Soooo," Lily said in a singsong voice. Bronwyn looked up and upon seeing Lily put the book down.  
  
"So what?" she said half-heartedly.  
  
"So do you think James likes me?"  
  
"Well with that wonderful display of neither one of you talking to one another, I think that you two are destined to be together."  
  
Lily hit Bronwyn "Tell me the truth"  
  
"The truth… Hmmm. Well everyone in their right mind that knows you two think that you both like each other, but it could just be a front." Bronwyn said getting a little annoyed. "Don't you have homework or a paper or anything?  
  
"Nope but we do have dinner," Lily said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Dinner it is said Bronwyn as she stepped out of the portrait hole. Lily followed suit and soon the pair was down at the great hall eating dinner. The boys soon joined them. Bronwyn knew better than to ask where they had been because she would get some lame answer. They ate in silence till Snape walked over.  
  
"So are you looking forward to being beaten by Slytherin in the game this weekend?" He said spraying Sirius with spit.  
  
Bronwyn turned around "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my Saturday." She said smiling. "It's always been a dream of mine to see Slytherin win a game. It's just I've been here four years and it just hasn't happened yet." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Snape just stared. Lily grinned, "Buh bye now" 


	3. the game

Disclamer: It's not mine I am not J.K Rowling (tear) only Bronwyn and the plot belong to me  
  
  
  
Bronwyn and James had been on the Quiddich team since 2nd year. They had won every game and Bronwyn had yet to be scored on. Every Game all the girls on the team put red and gold streaks in their hair. It looked really cool but the other teams were always trying to magic them away.  
  
It was about the middle of the game when thing got a little out of hand. There were people fouling all over the place and insults being thrown. This was a normal event but it got extremely bad when one of the Slytherin beaters sent a Bludger right into Bronwyn's leg. It hit with a sickening crack. Lily watched as the color slowly drained from Bronwyn's face. James flew over.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes just dandy! Now get the Snitch before I die of blood lose." She said through gritted teeth. James looked at her leg and saw that her robe covered it but the robe was turning a deeper crimson.  
  
"Ok" he said and flew off.  
  
On his way back to his position something small hit him in the head. He looked up and there it was. He reached out and caught it. "That wasn't so hard" he thought.  
  
Bronwyn slowly sank to the ground but about 10 feet up she lost all consciences and fell. There was another crack. The nurse Madam Cross was on her in an instant.  
  
James was half way up to Gryffindor tower when he realized that Lily and Sirius were missing. "Oh well!"  
  
Sirius and Lily had sprinted all the way to the hospital wing. They flopped down in some rickety chairs next to Bronwyn's bed.  
  
"I hope she's ok!" Lily said still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"She'll be fine" Sirius said not looking convinced in the least.  
  
It was at this time Bronwyn chose to open her eyes.  
  
"Hey" she said meekly "Did we win"  
  
"Well Duh!" Sirius said looking notable better.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily said shooting him a look  
  
"If looks could kill Lily you would be in Azkaban"  
  
"Time to Go," said Nurse Cross pushing them out the door.  
  
"See ya tomorrow!" Bronwyn yelled after them. 


	4. Time to talk

Bronwyn was sleeping in the Tower. She was always sleeping or so it seemed to Lily. You would think that she got enough sleep at night. Lily thought. Actually Lily didn't really know weather or not Bronwyn slept at night. She was always the first one in bed at night but Bronwyn was always there in the morning.  
  
Lily went to her desk and started her potions paper. Just when she had figured out the concept of the assignment who should barge in but Sirius himself. He flopped down right on top of Bronwyn.  
  
"Hey! Sleeping beauty get up you have Quiddich practice!" he bellowed. Bronwyn rolled over knocking Sirius to the floor.  
  
"You hear that Lils? He thinks I'm beautiful!"  
  
"Hey I didn't say that!" Sirius said catching on.  
  
"Shhhh," she said covering his mouth, "Let's not wreck this moment." She whispered in his ear. Then ran out of the room.  
  
Bronwyn Lorell was not your normal person. She only had her father. Her mother took her to America when she was eight. She started the first year at an American wizarding school at age ten (they all do). She was sent back after Voldermort killed her mother. Needles to say she NEVER talks about it. Bronwyn lives with her father now. Mr. Lorell was the wealthyest wizard in the world but thanks to Bronywn's mother she never acted like it, except around the Slytherins just to drive them nuts)  
  
Lily turned to face Sirius giving him a quizzical look.  
  
"What?" he said  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh no I know you better than that. You think I like her!"  
  
"I never said that"  
  
"It was implied"  
  
"Suit yourself"  
  
"I will" and at that Sirius sat down and started working on his new prank ideas.  
  
Lily turned around slyly "but if you want to talk about it…"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Sirius yelled and darted out of the room.  
  
Quiddich practice was the best thing in the world, according to Bronwyn. It was just so relaxing. She also liked being the best. Today she ran shooting drills with the chasers and then they did it with out her to prove they could make one. It didn't matter that it was raining and the team was covered with mud. Everyone was happy as they marched into the common room. Bronwyn and James saw Sirius sitting alone on the couch starring at the fire.  
  
"Oh don't do that to long Sirius you might hurt yourself." Bronwyn said rather smartly. Sirius looked at her then to James as he walked to the boys dorm to change. He turned back to Bronwyn who was having a battle with her shoelaces (she won by burning them off).  
  
"Hey do you think we could talk, Alone." Sirius spat out.  
  
"Yeah sure!"  
  
He led her out and up to the astronomy tower. "There's something I need to tell you." 


	5. it's winter

Sirius led Bronwyn up to the astronomy tower in silence. He could hear her humming softly be hind him. When they got there he turned around to face her. She smiled.  
  
"So, what's up?" she said then turned to look out a window.  
  
"It's about the dance," he said still unsure of himself. He knew he wanted to ask her and that it shouldn't be that hard but it was. She was his friend. What if they broke up? Would they still be friends and if not it would be weird.  
  
Bronwyn turned around. Sirius noticed the smile had gone, replaced by a quizzical look.  
  
* I hate that look * he thought.  
  
"The one in 2 months?"  
  
"Yeah!" he said still very nervous "Well I have a question"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
1 * I can't do this *  
  
"Would Lily like to go with James?" he spat out. She didn't even look disappointed but she didn't look relieved either. Her face was in its usual mask.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask Lily?" she said coolly and walk out of the room.  
  
Sirius stood there for a while then followed. He was on his was back to the common room when he spotted Bronwyn talking to Luke, a Ravenclaw 6th year. He crept up slowly behind them and hid behind a suit of armor.  
  
"So I was wondering if you had a date to the dance yet?" Luke said tying to be cool.  
  
"Funny thing this dance but no. No one has asked me."  
  
"So would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Sure" Bronwyn said smiling.  
  
Luke left. Bronwyn turned around and looked right at Sirius's hiding spot. He came out.  
  
"You're not actually going to go with him are you?" he said looking like he smelled something really bad.  
  
"I fully intent to"  
  
"But…"  
  
"but what?"  
  
"It's just..  
  
"Just what? You don't think I'm the datable type or is it that you won't have a backup when your date doesn't want to dance?"  
  
"That was cold" Sirius said looking dejected  
  
"Well it's winter so deal!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanx to the few that reviewed. I appreciate it!!!  
  
  
  
Stalker hope this answers your question  
  
Misshavisham Lissy you of all people should get it!  
  
MioneAngel Bubbles I never said they would get together!!! But thanx (  
  
Hestia I looked at your fic!!! I liked it!!  
  
RWRox Thanx 


End file.
